


Mey-Rin and Sebastian: Satisfaction

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, Satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: On the hunt to find who is after their master now, Mey-Rin and Sebastian sometimes have to get physically involved in their cases. Hint of Sebastian/Mey-RinPart of Feelings: A Series of One Shots series





	

SATISFACTION

Mey-Rin was on her knees, rough hands forcing her down, the black hood shielding her eyes. A familiar enough position she didn't protest as the men loosely circled her and were probably glaring down at her. Police men, marks, and even the occasional payer, had shoved her into corners, had exchanged favors, had bled for a few moments with her, and she had a few more scars than she cared to admit lacing her body and soul. She was a survivor. She had to be. She closed her eyes. She stilled her breathing and listened.

Two men were on her left, another one shuffled closer to her on her right, one in back of her, and one still ten paces away in front. She smiled. An opening. And she struck; they had made the mistake of not tying her up properly. Her fists connecting to the soft parts of the men, their tender bits firmly in her grasps and she twisted and punched up as they gasped and fell to their knees, their jaws now in pain as well. And she opened her eyes slowly as she leaned back and used her head and head piece as a weapon to firmly connect to the unlucky man behind her, listening to him grunt and stumble back a few steps. One more on her left, and she swung her right hand, connecting and twisting. She pushed up and heard the high cry of pain. She smiled.

She yanked the hood off her head and shook her hair from her face and gracefully stood as the man now closed the gap and looked over her.

"You are unhurt," he said, a small frown forming.

"Oh you want some little damsel in distress?"

He cocked his head and a small smile formed instead. "A man has simple pleasures to look forward to when one is rescuing someone who was kidnapped."

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

"No disappointment. You handled it well."

Mey-Rin smiled and looked at the men, lying on the ground, in various amounts of pain. "If I had a knife, you would be bleeding from your legs." She cut a glance back at the taller man. "If I had a knife."

He smiled and pulled one out of his jacket; even in the dim light of the factory gas lamps it gleamed dangerously. "You wish to rectify the situation?"

"Wipe that smug smile off your face!" one of the men groaned. "You practically pulled me apart."

Mey-Rin once more turned and knelt down before the man and smiled. "I could still cut it off if you wish."

The man's eyes went round.

"One word and it will be done," she whispered. "Or you can give up the man who wanted me dead. It's such a long list. Or perhaps I am not really the target? So many questions, so many," she added, rocking back on her heels and standing. She smoothed her skirts and glanced around. "I seemed to have broken two jaws and two seem to be able to speak. So who is giving up the name first, and who is going to be given to the angry tall man with the knives?"

"It was Sir Towes!"

"It was Sir Camptons!"

The men looked at each other as they spoke at the same time and they tried to scramble up and stand, but their lower regions were rather painfully stopping them.

Mey-Rin looked between the two and shook her head. "Pathetic. I took satisfaction form knocking you four down before he could get here." She gave a small glare at the still standing, slight smiling man. She shook her head and half turned towards him. "Or were you simply watching and taking your own satisfaction in the scene?"

"My darling mistress, I'd never do such a thing," he said, a twinkle in his eye even as his tone was submissive. She smiled a bit more; he was anything but submissive when it came to defending her and their home. "However this does present a problem," he said, now stepping closer and looking at the men. He pulled one up and smiled as he groaned and tried to shrink away. "Who is lying?"

"He is!" the said at the same time.

"Both Sir Towes and Sir Camptons are after the young master's newest markets for the portable curry buns," the man said, holding the man still. He dropped him as if he was a sack of old papers and stepped towards the other one. "A rather poor excuse to kidnap a Phantomhive servant over."

"We didn't know who he wanted… just one of them… oh please," the hurt man cried and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sebastian," Mey-Rin said softly. "Please, stop scaring them, they obviously don't know anything." She slid her hand up to his shoulder and leaned into him a bit. "Besides, I am satisfied that whenever these men recover from their…" she looked around and blushed. "Well, tender bits being handled wrong, they will make sure never to make the same mistake twice." She looked at one of those whose jaw was bruised, if not cracked. "Right?"

He nodded and crawled away, as did the others as Sebastian placed the other one on the ground as gently as he did the previous handful of flesh. Mey-Rin sighed and leaned her head into her protectors arm as it snaked around her.

"Are you sure you are unhurt?"

She stepped away and smiled a bit. "You won't be satisfied until I show you I am unhurt, will you?"

A spark went through his eyes as he leaned down a bit and met her amused gaze. "I am never fully satisfied, my dear."

Mey-Rin slipped her hands into the insides of his tailcoat and pushed it off his shoulders. She sighed and leaned into his neck as he was unable to move his arms temporarily. "Oh, I know, my dear. I know."


End file.
